The Frat Party
by Dr.Badass
Summary: "I want more..." It's halloween and Damon and Bonnie accompany Elena to a frat party.


Elena unlocked the cubicle door and walked to Bonnie who was perfecting her make up in the mirrors over the wash basins.

"Knot my ribbons?" Elena asked spinning around

"Sure." Bonnie replied as she set her mascara down and grabbed the corset strings. "There you go."

Elena turned back to the mirrors and straightened her dress out. "Thank you."

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Bonnie said bringing up their latest conversation again.

Elena tried not to sigh. "Listen Bon, I need to learn how to control myself around blood, after what happened with Matt… I can _never_ let that happen again, I need Damon to help me."

"And Damon is the best person to help?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow

"Yes." Elena said confidently "You don't know him like I do, it's like- when I was…" she swallowed and shook her head "...when I was hurting Matt, he just swooped in and made me stop and he took care of it and he didn't lecture me or try to make me eat bunnies again, he just understood."

Bonnie shook her head "But this is _Damon_, Elena. Damon! You remember all the horrible things he's done?"

"Look." Elena said "I don't want to fall out over this, just trust me. I'm going to learn how to feed tonight and this is the perfect opportunity for you to see Professor Shane again."

"Okay." Bonnie said as she threw her hands up in defeat "Fine let's drop the subject."

"Okay." Elena agreed "Do you want me to help you with your neck? With the fake blood I mean…" Elena added hastily

Bonnie considered this for a second "Can you manage it?"

"Bonnie." Elena laughed taking the tube of fake blood from her friend's hand. "Trust me this has no effect on me…it's a garish red, it's sticky and smells really sweet and icky."

Bonnie smiled "Okay, sorry."

Elena carefully drew a gash with a lip liner across Bonnie's throat and then added a thin line and a drip mark of blood.

"Now do mine." Elena smiled handing it back to Bonnie.

Not long after they met Damon in the entrance hall.

Elena's eyes bugged. Damon certainly took to the occasion, he was completely dressed to impress. Who knew Halloween costumes where his thing?

"Ladies, may I say you are both looking good enough to eat." Damon smirked

"Ugh." Bonnie rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"You look amazing." Elena said before she could stop herself.

"Well I knew what I was looking for." Damon shrugged "I remember 1888 well."

"You can tell you're Jack the Ripper at one glace." Elena praised

"Well I do share his DNA." Damon smirked

Bonnie and Elena both blinked.

"What?" Elena said as her insides jolted

"Stefan is Jack the Ripper?" Bonnie said frowning.

"Oh come on." Damon said "You never realised before?"

"I never." Bonnie said "I can't believe it, are you sure?"

"Although I hadn't seen Stefan in four years I still kept tabs on my brother, he was in White Chapel, it doesn't take a genius to work it out."

Elena stood frozen. She was aware more that every one of the bad things Stefan had done, but this was yet another dull blow.

"I need a drink." Elena said dejectedly

"Then follow me." Damon smirked.

Ten minutes later they had walked across campus and were joining the throngs of people in fancy dress on the lawn. Damon pushed past them and they made it to the front door in no time.

"Welcome!" A guy called as he opened the door. "Bloody Marys are free until Midnight." He held up and large glass or red juice and Elena couldn't help but smile.

"I'm getting a drink, do you want one?" Bonnie asked Elena

"Yeah, sure." Elena said, when Bonnie left Damon looked at her "Do you want a real drink?"

"Yes." Elena said honestly.

"Okay, let's go." He said

"What?" she said looking confused

"At least five guys are eyeing you up, pick one, go somewhere quiet and-"

Elena flushed "What if I can't stop."

"I'll be close by just in case. You just need to remember that there's plenty more to go around- you don't need to be greedy and drain anyone dry, Okay?"

Elena nodded. "Plenty to go around." She repeated

"Exactly, now go pick one, beautiful." He encouraged

Elena spun around and looked for someone. It was hard to concentrate after Damon had just called her beautiful. He'd never called her that before.

"Hey there."

Elena turned to find a guy smiling at her. "Hi."

"You're not from around her are you? Because I'm pretty sure I'd have noticed you if you where"

Elena smiled; she was going to pick him.

"I'm Craig"

"Hi Craig, I'm Elena."

"Well Elena, would you like to dance?"

After twenty minutes of flirty eyes and dancing Elena slipped her hand into Craig's. "Come on." She shouted over the music

Elena pulled him away from the party and down the hallway. She hoped Damon was following.

"God, you look do hot in that dress." Craig said as Elena backed him into the wall.

He leaned forward into her advance, their lips almost touching and then Elena struck.

It was amazing, she drank quilt free from Craig and he tasted good…

"Wow Buddy!" Damon's voice was loud in her ear, she pulled back suddenly. "I think _you've_ had enough to drink, maybe you should lie down and leave Elena here alone?"

Elena released him and Craig swayed on his feet.

She looked him in the eye "all you remember is we made out and then you got tired and left."

"I got tired." Craig repeated sloppily "I need to go lie down."

Damon smiled as Craig wandered off and Elena couldn't help but return it.

She repeated this "routine" with three other guys and Damon didn't have to step in again, she was doing it well.

After "Troy" left to go home to sleep, Damon took Elena's hand. "Let's go dance."

Bonnie had long disappeared and Elena felt incredible, she was on a blood high and Damon was always so much fun- he wanted to dance, she didn't have to beg like she did with Stefan.

The music and the lights were not quite as hypnotic as Damon's eyes as she looked into them as they swayed together. She couldn't remember when she'd put her arms around his neck but she was unwilling to remove them. She wished he would touch her and just as if he's heard her silent wish he placed his hands on her hips and leaned in closer.

"How do you feel?" he whispered into her ear. A shot of tingles ran down her spine and into her toes.

Elena put her chin over his shoulder to whisper back "I want more."

Damon released her with a smirk "Well there's plenty more to be had…"

Elena hesitated… not quite sure what she was doing.

"I need you to come with me." She said

Damon narrowed his eyes but when she took his hand Elena felt his resolve crumble and he let her pull him through the crowd.

Elena didn't stop walking until she found the dorm rooms; she pushed her way into the first one pulling Damon inside too.

They found a couple making out in the bed.

"What the hell?" the guy said as he pushed the girl of him and jumped up. His girlfriend began pulling her top back on.

"Calm down." Elena said looking into his eye and compelling him "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you doing?" the girlfriend shrieked as Elena moved for his neck.

"Shh." Damon said as he pulled her up and onto her feet. "Don't scream, don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." She replied slowly before Damon drank from her neck.

When Elena was full she released her victim and looked up. Damon was holding the girl close to his body, her head was tilted back with her lips slightly parted. Elena was mesmerised, Damon looked really sexy. "Go now." She told the guy she'd fed from and he left the dorm without a word.

Damon was still drinking and the girl was making small mewling sounds like she was enjoying herself. A sudden flare of jealousy blasted through Elena's core and irrationally she moved towards them. In a flash she'd snatched the girl from Damon and steadied her "Leave. Now." She said compelling her.

"What the-" Damon said looking confused as the girl closed the door behind her.

Elena flashed to him and slammed him into the wall, Damon's body stiffened up and she swiped the trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth with her thumb and then brushed it on her tongue.

Damon was panting, looking torn. "Elena…"

Elena looked at him, _those eyes, _she couldn't help herself anymore- she needed this.

Simultaneously they moved forward and kissed. The second his lips found hers Elena felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She kissed Damon back fiercely, revelling in the feeling of his arms encasing her body. She'd waited for ever for this, as much as she'd always try to fool herself, she'd always wanted him to embrace her, to hold her like he needed her, just like he was doing now.

Finally she felt his tongue swipe hers as he deepened the kiss. Elena was practically shaking with want; she pulled out of the kiss searching for his eyes. "Damon?" she said begging as her hands began unfastening his belt.

From that second everything was a blur of hands and lips and teeth until they were both completely naked.

Elena tried to kiss him again but he pushed her away slightly. She frowned, confused…

"Can you give me just one second to appreciate you?" Damon said as way of an answer

Elena flushed slightly as his eyes drank her in; she was resisting looking at him _there _just in case she jumped his bones. Literally.

"You're so beautiful." Damon said pulling her back to his body "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Elena said "I'm sure."

"Well then…" Damon said before he began kissing her again. Elena's hand held onto his neck greedily keeping his lips on hers, while his hands touched her _everywhere_

"Uhh…" she panted into his mouth when his finger moved between her legs. An intense jolt of pleasure sparked inside her…

"I need you inside me…" Elena begged and Damon picked her up. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist and then slowly slid down onto his erection. They both called out at the sensation and Elena grazed her teeth along his shoulder.

So many incredible emotions were flashing through Elena's body, she was in heaven. For one she'd never had hot sex against a wall before- the pure excitement and lust was overwhelming.

Damon kept the pace fast, like he knew exactly what Elena was needing. They kissed and nipped at each other but all Elena could really focus on was the euphoric feeling of Damon's cock hitting the right spot continuously. As she began to unravel the pleasure was equal to the best orgasm she'd ever had but as Damon felt her beginning to cum he fucked her harder and an unbelievably intense sensation began to build deep inside her.

"Damon!" she called out as he moved and increased the euphoria, it was building to an unbearable high and Elena opened her eyes to see Damon's face. It was too much.

"OH GOD!" she cried out as she came hard. Her eyes clamped shut again as she felt Damon spill inside her. Stars were bursting behind her eyes.

Later they lay on top of the nearest, Elena was completely blissed out. Damon was kissing her gently and she'd never been so relaxed in her life.

"Are you okay?" Damon said gently "You're quiet."

"I'm good." Elena said honestly "more than good." Deep down she knew she should be feeling remorse and anxiety about Stefan but at this moment she just couldn't find it.

Damon's lips kissed hers gently and she returned it happily. Things slowly escaladed and soon Elena found herself under Damon's body as they made love. This was terrifying for Elena because as they moved slowly and passionately she found herself feeling things for Damon that she'd convinced herself she didn't feel. This was more than the crippling attraction and lust she felt for him, as soon as she realised this she was shaking and calling out, her face pressed in the crook of his neck. Damon followed her soon after. When they'd both come down she looked at him.

"We better get dressed and back to the party."

Damon sighed and stretched "I would rather stay here."

Elena smiled. "Me too but Bonnie's been alone for ages."

Damon agreed, he lay on the bed and watched Elena getting dressed.

"Only you could make getting re-dressed look sexy." He smirked from the bed

"Are you going to get dressed or what?" she said teased. "I'm going to go on down."

"Okay." He said "I'll see you in a while."

Elena took one last look at him and then left the dorm, just as she'd closed the door she came face to face with Caroline.

"Elena! There you are!" Caroline said

Elena froze. "What- what are you doing here?"

"I felt so bad about bailing and then Tyler didn't want to hang out so I just got a costume and drove up. Bonnie and I have been looking for you for like an hour!"

Elena was flustered. "I was just…"

"What have you been doing all this time?" Caroline said suspiciously

"Nothing, I was feeling overwhelmed so I needed some space…" Elena said quickly

"Oh my god." Caroline said lowly "did you hurt someone?"

"No!" Elena said "I-"

"Who's in there?" Caroline accused trying to move Elena from in front of the door. "If there's a body in there then we need to get rid of it!"

"There's not, Caroline!" Elena said angrily "just drop it!"

"Move." Caroline said and she pushed Elena away from the door.

"Don't!" Elena yelled but it was too late. Caroline opened the door to find Damon there; he had quickly dressed himself to Elena's relief.

"Damon?…" Caroline said as realisation hit her. "Oh my God, Elena. What have you done?"

"No, Car it's not…" Elena said quickly

"Did you even _think_ about Stefan?" Caroline yelled at them both

"Calm down" Damon said

"Calm down?" Caroline yelled "you disgust me!...both of you."

Caroline stormed from the room. That's when Elena was hit by the waves of remorse she'd been looking for earlier.

"What have we done?" she said quietly.


End file.
